ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy and the Loving Cup
|season = 6 |number = 11 |overall = 164 |airdate = January 7, 1957 |production = 6-11 / 166 |imdb = tt0609291 |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr. Madelyn Martin Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "Little Ricky's School Pageant" |next = "Little Ricky Gets a Dog" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} Lucy and the Loving Cup was the 164th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 11th episode of season 6, the final season of the series. The episode was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on January 7, 1957. Synopsis Lucy jokingly dons a loving cup Ricky is supposed to present to jockey Johnny Longden, but then she can't get it off her head. After Ricky makes fun of Lucy's new hat, she puts on a trophy that Ricky is supposed to present at a ceremony, whe she then finds out it goes on a lot easier than it comes off!! Plot summary Ricky's presenting a loving cup to jockey Johnny Longden, and Lucy had to buy a new dress and hat for the occasion. Ricky doesn't like her new hat, so Lucy decides to be a smart alec and put the loving cup on her head. But it gets stuck, and neither Lucy nor Ethel can get it off! Johnny Longden ends up having to have the loving cup presented to him with a person sticking out of it. Trivia *As a way to wear the loving cup despite her horrible claustrophobia, Lucille Ball had eyeholes made into the decorative design on the cup. This way, she could see out somewhat. *The following is the full inscription on the loving cup: "Presented by National Turf/Horse Association to Johnny Longden, the winningest jockey of all time, 4961 victories." *If 4961 victories weren't enough, Johnny Longden racked up over 6000 victories by the end of his 40-year career! At the time this episode was filmed, Longden already had more wins than any other jockey in the world. The current record for most jockey wins belongs to Russell Baze, who got his 11,000th win in 2010! *Lucy gets off the subway at Flatbush Avenue in Brooklyn, instead of Bleecker Street where she needed to go. *Johnny Longden's wife, who appears at the ceremony, is named Hazel. *This is another episode whose plot was most certainly created because of Desi's love of sports. He relished horseracing and owned several racing horses throughout his life. Desi even proposed the idea of making a movie of Longden's life in 1955, but the movie never was made. *Parker Brothers decided to commemorate this episode when they made one of the play tokens a loving cup in their I Love Lucy version of Monopoly . The other tokens are a bottle of Vitameatavegamin, a vat full of grapes, the Pontiac used to drive to Hollywood, Ricky's straw hat, and Ricky's conga drum. Image Gallery Images.jpg 6a00e54ffb0bef88340168e5c5c6b1970c-250wi.png 527d7be0a0f63a8a97cfb63eb15918f5.jpg Tumblr inline pkk3guM0Mu1rvl0vd 640.jpg Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Lester Dorr ... as Train Passenger *Jesslyn Fox ... as Train Passenger *Sandra Gould ... as Train Passenger *Byron Kane ... as Train Passenger *Phil Tead ... as Train Passenger *Hazel Longdon ... as Herself *Johnny Longdon ... as Himself *Bill Erwin ... as Bum (as William L. Erwin) *Robert Foulk ... as Policeman Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes